The present invention relates to computer systems and particularly to a high performance, low-overhead inter-system data transfer between open and/or closed operating systems (OSes) based on channel-to-channel adapters.
Communications between OS systems (whether closed such as IBM z/OS, open such as Linux, Windows, UNIX, etc., or mixed), are typically carried out using standard network infrastructure, such as internet protocol (IP). The communications typically exhibit relatively high overhead and latency.
Therefore, a communications solution which could lower overhead and latency would be beneficial to inter-system communications.